Kamina's Cold
by YondaimeLuvie333
Summary: The mighty leader comes down with a cold, and Yoko decides to help. Currently writing new chapters
1. When Microscopic Warriors Attack

Kamina's Cold

How the hell was it possible that the mightiest of all men in Team Gurren caught a cold? Breaking through that canopy might've been his downfall. Living underground all these years never gave him the time to build up immunity. Or maybe, he needs to put some damn clothes on!

"Kamina!" Yelled the angry red-haired habanera as she stomped through the hallways with some brute force. Gimmy and Darry could've sworn she left a few dents in the floor.

"Kamina, will you get your lazy ass out of bed and help out? Hell, even Simon is doing his part." She stared at the hump beneath the white bed covers waiting for some kind of remark, but all she could hear was the sound of agonizing moans and small coughs.

"Kamina? Is everything alright?" she suddenly felt a small tinge of concern for the man. Never had she seen him in such a state. I mean, seriously. Did you ever expect Kamina to be in bed all morning? Knowing him, he'd probably be throwing boulders at Simon for training.

The man stood from his place in bed, staring at the girl through half-lidded eyes. Yoko jumped back, a scream escaping her lips.

"Kamina! The hell? What's the matter! You look like you died and dug out your own grave!" She placed a gloved hand over his forehead only to snap it back.

"You're burning up!"

"Is that a bad thing thunder-thighs?" he coughed, rubbing his head in a confused manner.

"Bad? Have you ever been sick before moron?"

"Sick? What's that mean ya pit chick?"

A nerve throbbed on her forehead. "It means…THAT YOU CAN'T PILOT GURREN TODAY!"

Kamina posed a signature anime-like face. (A.N: Looked a little like this: OAO)

"WHATTAYA MEAN I CAN'T PILOT GURREN TODAY? I HAVE A FIGHT WITH THAT FUZZBALL VIRAL!"

Yoko clenched her fists. "How do you expect to go anywhere if you can barely stand on your own two feet?" she pointed at his legs, shaking from how weak he was.

"WELL, I—he was cut off from his sentence into a violent rack of wet coughs.

Yoko grabbed him by the arm, sending him down in bed.

"You heard me right Kamina, you aren't going anywhere. And this time, you're going to have to listen to me" She pointed her rifle to his ass.


	2. WHAT PERFECT TIMING!

He sat there for a brief moment in the comfort of his dorm with a thermometer in his mouth, his red-haired friend and brother of soul standing beside him.

Beep. Yoko removed the thermometer from his mouth looking at the temperature through squinted eyes. Simon looked over her shoulder due to his small frame.

"What's it say?" he questioned.

"102.3. Kamina, What the hell have you been doing to make your body temperature be this high?"

He looked at her with mere annoyance. "Is that any of your business? A man doesn't have to tell a women like you the likings of his free time"

A growl escaped between her gritted teeth. "You've been piloting in the rain again, haven't you?"

"I, uh-

"ANSWER ME!"

Simon jumped at his crush's low temper.

"Yeah, so what? It shouldn't surprise ya. You ain't got the will-power to even stop me"

Yoko gripped at the thermometer, splitting it in two from her unforgiving monster-strength.

"But Aniki…. It's important to stay as strong as you can for the upcoming fight. What would I do if you passed out in the middle of a battle? WE COULD BE PUMMLED AND DIE!" Tears escaped from the corners of Simon's eyes.

"Remember what I said ya dumbass! A MAN NEVER DIES EVEN WHEN HE'S KILLED!" Kamina's finger shot straight to the ceiling.

"Yeah, yeah, enough with the tough guy act. We have to get you better in time for r next duel" She slapped the back of his head. "We don't have enough time to waste, so quit being stupid and rest. I'll get Leeron and—She was stopped by the sound of gasping.

"ARE YA FUCKIN' KIDDING ME? LEERON OF ALL PEOPLE? GET THAT FAGGOT ANYWHERE NEAR ME, AND I'LL SLICE THE BASTARDS NADS OFF WITH MY KATANA!"

"Like you have the strength you idiot. Now sit still" She pushed him down softly in bed, covering him up and heading to the medical unit. The sooner she left, the faster people went to see their mighty leader. "OI OI OI! HEARD THE MIGHTY KAMINA WAS UNDER THE GROUND WITH SOME NASTY BUG, EH? YES! LOOKS LIKE I GOT MY MONEY COMIN—Kiyal slapped him upside the head. "Big Brother! Be considerate! Kamina's not well!"

"Yeah ya moron, come here so I can sneeze on you" Kamina laughed.

"HELL NO! YA SEE THAT GUNMEN OUTSIDE YOUR WINDOW? I HAVE SHARK-BREATH TO FIGHT!"

Kamina suddenly choked. "WHAT?" he coughed. The others around him took a step back.

"HEY WATCH IT YA BOZO! I CAN'T HAVE YA SPRAYIN' ME BEFORE THE BATTLE!"

"There's no time to reminisce over who's sick and who's not! I HAVE TO GET OUT THERE!"

**Second Chapter Complete!~ And Yes, Yes I Left A Cliff Hanger *laughs***


	3. When Apes Encounter Fuzzballs

Kamina catapulted through the doors of Team Gurren's Brigade shelter, a blanket around his shoulders.

"VIRAL YA DAMN BASTARD!" he screamed.

"Well if it isn't the naked ape" He laughed. "You don't look so good; looking to get your ass smashed by Enki?"

The mighty leader growled, but later to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Viral snarled.

"I think that sentence should be worded the other way around fur ball. It's YOUR ass that's going to be kicked; RIGHT BACK TO TEPPLIN! LET'S GO BLOOD-BROTHER!"

Simon shook under his skin. "Bro, you have to be kidding! NOT IN YOUR CONDITION!"

Kamina jumped from Gurren's cockpit, running towards Simon at face-smacking speed. "YA DUMBASS!"

Kamina's fist swiftly connected with Simon's face. "I TOLD YA THAT IF YOU EVER DOUBT YOURSEF, EVEN BY A FRACTION, I'M GONNA BELT YA ONE! NOW HURRY, WE'RE GOING TO COMBINE!"

Rubbing his face, the small boy nodded. "YOU GOT IT!"

In an instant, Gurren and Lagann impacted each other with the sound of metal clashing.

Back in the kitchen, Yoko was working on her special lemon tea. Back in Littner, lemon tea was made for the ones who fell sick. Being a girl, Yoko knew the trick to making spectacular remedies. "What's with all that noise?"

In ran Leeron, sweat drowning out his "perfect complexion fit for a queen".

"YOKO! We have some trouble! It's Kamina!"

"Kamina? But Leeron, he's in bed"

"N-NO! You've got it all wrong sweetheart; He's outside fighting Viral with Simon!"

"HE'S DOING WHAT?" she dropped the kettle, grabbing a hold of her rifle. _He's dead dammit._

The sharp-shooter kicked the doors down, seeing Kittan in his place watching what was about to happen.

"If you're lookin' for Kamina, head towards that direction. He went to where his first encountered Viral I suppose"

She nodded, running as fast as her legs can carry her, but when she got to her destination, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"What on….earth…"


	4. OH MY GURREN!

She stared at the valley in awe. Trenches, holes and leakage seemed to have drained the landscape of its beauty. Flying raccoons and Grape Hippos scattered through the area in panic for their home had been destroyed.

On the other end of the valley stood Enki, it's arm torn off as well as its lower leg.

"Damn you Kamina… How is it possible that I lost to this bastard!"

Kamina sniffed. "It ain't just about the gunmen, Viral. It's also about the strength in spirit which you're lackin- He trailed off, his cheeks flushing as his vision began to blur.

"Bro?" Simon asked, a bit concerned.

The man suddenly fell first, his face hitting the windows of his mecha.

"BRO!"

"KAMINA!"

Yoko ran towards Enki, shooting it down before it made any other sudden movements. "YOU BETTER STAY DOWN YA DAMN BEASTMEN!"

Making her way to Gurren Lagann, she commanded Simon to open the hatch to Kamina's Gunmen.

"Simon! Pick up the pace!"

"Y-You got it!"

Shutting down the gunmen, Simon opened the hatch; Kamina falling into Yoko's arms… Well, and cleavage. She could feel his skin radiate on her own.

"KITTAN!" she screamed.

Running towards the group, Kittan stopped in front of them.

"He's doin' bad isn't he?"

"Yeah, please get a stretcher. He can't be moved too much. I'm afraid of him hurling."

He nodded, running back to the shelter.


End file.
